Happy and Content
by KillerQueen66
Summary: Emma tries to convince Henry to visit Regina but ends up getting in a fight with him and Mary-Margaret. She goes back to Regina for some distraction. Sweet fluff. Set after season 1 finale. Doesn't follow cannon after season 1. Rated T boarding on M.


First ever fanfic, so please be nice. Really excited about this because I honestly never thought I would finish one of my stories. Hope you enjoy and please R & R but no flames, please. I do this purely for fun.  
Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT unfortunately.

Happy and Content

They lay together in Regina's bed Saturday morning, having a silent staring contest. Regina had woken first and lay for a few minutes watching Emma sleep. She then started kissing from Emma's shoulder up to her ear before taking the same path down again. She kept doing it until Emma woke up. And now they were in this silent staring contest. It was broken by Emma who moved forward, kissing Regina lightly before getting out of the bed getting ready for the day, prompting Regina to do the same. They each performed their morning routine before meeting down in the kitchen. They shared a light breakfast with small talk, their conversation ranging from work to family before landing on Henry.

"You know, I could ask him if he wanted to come over and see you if you want to," Emma said.

"I would love to see him, but do you really think he would want to see me? I mean, he sees me as the Evil Queen. I don't think he actually wants anything to do with me." Regina looked down with a beaten look on her face.

"Hey," Emma said quietly, putting a finger under Regina's chin to get her to look up at her. "I'll ask him this evening, and, if he wants to, I'll take him with me here." She smiled at Regina encouragingly. "He loves you, Regina. He's just confused about all the things that's happening right now."

Regina smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "We'll see, dear. We'll see."

They finished the last of their breakfast, cleaned up and the moved out to Regina's car. She drove Emma to the sheriff station, saving Emma from the walk. Emma turned to Regina, lifting her head with a finger under her chin to make eye contact.

"Chin up, love, and look the Queen you are. It'll be fine." She said with a smile. "I'll see you at dinner." And with a kiss she left the car.

Emma's day went on without too much trouble. Some kids making a little trouble, but that was about it. She went home to Mary-Margaret's, intending to talk to Henry. He sat on the couch playing some game on his Gameboy. She flopped down beside him, snatching his Gameboy from him earning her an indignant kind of huff from him.

"What was that for?"

"We need to talk kid. About your mother."

"What about her?" Henry asked indifferently.

"Wow, okay. Try sounding a bit more like you couldn't care less." Emma said with surprise in her tone. "There's no need to be so hostile. She simply wants to see you again, you know. She's still your mother."

"No, she's not. You're my mother. I don't ever want to see her again. She's the Evil Queen, don't you see that. She can't be trusted. She's dangerous."

"Wow, kid. Take it easy there. What did she ever do to you? She's done nothing but love you and protect you. She hasn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment from you. She's as much your mother as I am. If not more. She has been there for you when you needed her the most when I wasn't there. Show a little gratitude." She ended up shouting the last part, attracting Mary-Margaret's attention who came over to what was going on.

Henry looked a little surprised that Emma would shout at him before he retaliated. "Look at all the things she has done to everybody in this town. To you, to Snow and Charming. She took away everything everyone loved. She took you away from your parents. She doesn't deserve a second chance. Because of this curse, you grew up without your parents."

Emma tried, she really did, to not blow up at him, but he made it more and more hard the more bad he said about Regina. But before she even got a chance to say anything Mary-Margaret did. "Emma he's right. She did a lot of bad things. Don't you think you are trying to see the good in someone where there is nothing? She prevented us from being a family. She took you away from us."

Mary-Margaret didn't have shot at saying anything more because the last comment had been the last straw.

"She didn't do that. She didn't take me away from you. It was you. You put me in that godforsaken wardrobe. You sent me away. You abandoned me." She put her hands up to prevent Mary-Margaret from saying anything. "Yes, I know. To give me my best chance. But no one told you to do it. YOU did that. Not her. So don't you DARE put the blame on her for that. And you, Henry, I really thought that you were better than this." Emma was furious. Never before had her fight instinct been this bad, and Mary-Margaret seemed to realise that as well.

"Why are you being so protective of her anyway, Emma? I have never seen you this protective towards anyone but Henry and… No." She slowly started shaking her head. "Emma no. Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me you didn't." She looked at Emma pleadingly. But Henry was faster than Emma.

"Didn't? Didn't what? What are you talking about? What did you do mom?"

But Emma ignored him and kept looking at Mary-Margaret. "And if I did?"

"Emma she's evil. She…" But Emma stopped her before she said anything more. "NO!" She flew off the couch. "You know what? I can't do this anymore. If you need me, then I feel sorry for you because I don't want to talk to you. Not today, not tomorrow. You know where I'll be. Don't come and don't try to stop me." With that, she took her leather jacket and left the loft before either of them could say anything more. She didn't even bother taking her car, but instead walking all the way to the mayor's house, hoping some of her frustration would fade away. It didn't work. She was just as angry as when she left the loft.

She didn't even bother knocking on the door, she just opened it and went straight for the kitchen where she knew Regina would be. They almost walked in to each other in the doorway with Regina walking out of it to see who had burst in to her house. She didn't get a chance to speak however because the moment Emma's brain caught up with her eyes, she attacked Regina's lips with her own, pushing her back in to the kitchen and up against the island. When they did break apart Regina was smiling, although a little apprehensive.

"I take it the conversation didn't go as planned, then."

Emma gave a tight smile back and shook her head. "I wouldn't say that, no. It was a fucking disaster. Mary-Margaret is a fucking idiot and now she has rubbed off on our son so now he thinks you are evil and everyone is just fucking idiots."

"So you just, what, left them? Are you sure that was a good idea?" Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no… But I just couldn't stand the way they talked about you. I got so mad. And I…umm… I may have told them that I didn't want to see them for a long time. Yeah, umm."

"And why, pray tell dear, do I feel that there is something coming now that you want to ask, but don't know how to? Am I right?"

"You are," Emma says.

Regina stands, waiting for her to say something, anything, but when nothing comes, she gently prods her. "Why don't you just say it? It can't be that bad."

"Well, it's just that… It might be and I umm… I, could I… Arghh. Can I stay with you? Here?" The last was said very quickly. So quickly, that Regina almost missed it. Instead, she just stood and watched her for a moment, enjoying the way she squirmed under Regina's intense gaze. She held the silence for a short while before she answered. "Of course you can stay with me here. For as long as you want to."

Emma gave her one of her brightest smiles. "Really?"

"Of course, dear."

Emma almost jumped in glee, but instead she slung her arms around Regina and lifted her up, spinning her around. Regina gave a squeak of surprise before she began laughing, Emma soon joining her. By the time they both stopped laughing, Emma had put Regina on the island, standing in between her legs her hands on Regina's hips. Regina had her hands on Emma's shoulder holding on tightly, drawing her in closer until they were nose to nose. They remained like that for a few moments, looking in to each other's soul, before closing the distance between them, kissing like it was the last time, their hands slowly joining in, running up and down arms and backs. It didn't take them long before most of their clothing was strewn across the floor of the house and they had, somehow, ended up in the bedroom on the bed, Emma; in her bra and underwear and Regina; in her bra, underwear and high heels. They didn't make it farther than that, because of the knock on the door. They stilled staring at each other, hoping that if they ignored it for long enough the person on the other side of the door would go away. They didn't. instead they kept on knocking, so Emma moved off from Regina and took her rope from behind the door to hand over to Regina, before she took one for herself. They left the bedroom together, picking pieces of clothing up from the floor when they passed. By the time, they made it to the door they had picked up all the clothes and put it in Regina's private study. When they opened the door, the rest of their smiles still remaining left as soon as they saw who it was that was standing on the other side of the threshold. They froze staring without saying a word. Emma came to her senses first, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in the near future. GO. AWAY."

"Emma, please listen to me. I just…"

"No. Not now. I don't want to talk with you." And with that she turned around and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Mary-Margaret tried to move after her, but Regina blocked her way.

"Move out of my way. I have to talk to my daughter."

"No, you don't. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you go back to your little apartment to your Charming and my son, and try to figure out what the hell you did wrong and why you don't deserve to get to talk to Emma. Now you move out of MY way, before I make you, and believe me, that won't be pretty."

"How dare you..!"

"No. How dare YOU? Now leave before I do something I probably won't regret, but you will, so… Get off my porch and go back to your family." The last word was said with a sneer that rivalled the ones she made as the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. Mary-Margaret must have seen that too because she moved away quickly without looking back.

Regina made her way up to the bedroom, stopping in the door, watching Emma who laid on her stomach her buried in a pillow.

"That certainly put a damper on the mood if I do say so myself," Regina said, sarcasm lacing her tone. Emma snorted into her pillow before lifting her head. "That's the understatement of the century."

"Aww, come now dear, it wasn't that bad." Regina tried even though she didn't really believe it herself.

"Uhh, yes it was."

"Okay perhaps it was, but she is gone now and I don't think she is coming back anytime soon so don't worry about that."

Instead of being reprimanded like she thought she would for scarring Mary-Margaret, Emma just laughed and turned on her back watching Regina who had opened her rope, standing with her weight against the doorframe. Regina smiled at seeing the smile on Emma's face. She pushed herself off the doorframe and moved towards Emma. Emma moved the sheets so that Regina could move in beside her. They cuddled up against each other, kissing every once in a while until Regina moved on to her other side and Emma spooned against her, and with one last kiss to the back of Regina's neck, they drifted off to sleep, both happy and content for the first time in a very long time.

I've marked this a complete and I don't plan on continuing it, but never say never, so if you have a really good idea about where this could go... Well you never know what could happen. ;)


End file.
